fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Internal Conflict: Betrayal in the Ranks
X796 Hyperion exited the meeting room in Othrys. "That war council could've gone better," he said to Cronus. "They all have their own ambitions and goals," said Cronus, "and they each plan on using the Alliance to further those goals. Even after we've conquered Ishgar, I'm sure they wouldn't intentionally start a fight amongst each other. The fighting would only deter them from their goals. Take Guang for example, he simply wishes to protect his home land." "As do we sir," said Hyperion, "although we also wish to expand." "Precisely. Now, I'll be heading to my quarters. Account for the other generals in the alliance." Cronus suddenly disappeared. Hyperion's body turned to light as he flew around the compound. Everyone had already been accounted for, except for Guang. Due to his immense speed it didn't take long for him to locate the master, near the outskirts of Othrys. "What are you doing all the way out here Guang? Did you get lost. The other masters are back in the center of the city." Hyperion had a bad feeling about Guang's intentions. Guang turned around from overlooking the caravan of his mages. They were not as many as Hyperion had remembered them to be. "Ah, of course, how rude of me to not be present. I simply had some business here to attend to first. I did of course intend on coming back to the council." Guang spoke with a soft smile on his face. "Would you kindly escort me back there?" "Of course Master Gloompond," Hyperion said with a slight bow. And he motioned for Guang to walk in front of him. "Tell me Lord Gloompond, where are all of your mages headed?" "Great as Othrys may be, with so many big and talented guilds around your small nation, it has proven difficult for us to find satisfying work. As such, I have decided to leave Othrys for the time being, to expand my progress elsewhere. I hope that it will not be too much of an inconvenience. Also, stop the courtecies please, it feels... awkward." "Many apologies," said Hyperion. "It's just, I am the personal advisor for a King. In general I prefer to call all those technically ranked above me with more honorable titles. I know that the other commanders just eat that shit up." Hyperion activated his Spectrum Eyes from behind Guang, monitoring his heart rate with his X-Ray vision. "Mind my blunt questioning, but do you have any plans to sever ties with the Alliance?" Guang maintained his cool, walking along as if nothing in the world was wrong, so would his bodily reactions incline. "I have no such intention. I would hope that the Alliance will still extend their hand of friendship. However, my guild will no longer officially go under the Bellona Banner. You would certainly understand, even for dark guilds, no one in Ishgar wants to hire someone who wants to conquer everyone else. But if you are simply refering to if I intend to ceasing being a Bellona Master... The answer is yes." "Lord Saturnalia wouldn't be pleased to hear that," said Hyperion. "You know why we all banded together in the first place correct? It wasn't just to conquer Ishgar. No. That's just what Othrys wants. Everyone in this alliance has their own goals and aspirations. Why did you opt to team up with us in the first place?"